From the Depths
'PLEASE DO NOT READ, IF YOU WANT TO READ A GOOD STORY, CHECK OUT 'Kursed or Heroes of Legends --thefirstmakuta From the Depths is a story written by thefirstmakuta for Vorred's writing contest. It is about the original Nuva before he turned evil, Kahlnor (a Matoran), and Guardian (a prototype Toa created by the great beings). Chapter 1 Kahlnor couldn't stop running, if he did it would mean death. It was after him, Kahrzahni's horrible three headed beast who's only purpose was to kill escaping Matoran. Then, in the blink of an eye, a blade was stuck through all three heads, three in one shot. The being who threw the weapon jumped off of a huge pile of rocks and retrieved his sword, he had a golden Kanohi Hau and some weird shoulder armor. "Wh-wh-wh-who are you" stammered Kahlnor as the being looked down at him. "I'm Nuva", stated the being, "and how would you like to escape hell little Matoran?" "Very much" replied Kahlnor excitedly. "Well then what are we waiting for" questioned Nuva, "nothing" the little Matoran said happily. Chapter 2 The two travelers were trying to find a way out when they found a body. They took it back to their base they had set up, shocked it, and it came back to life. "Who......aaaaaaam......I" it asked. "We have no idea" replied Nuva " but we'll call you Guardian. "Guarrrrrrrrrdiannnnnnnnnn" it groaned. "Do you need anything" questioned Kahlnor. "Donuuuuuuts" replied guardian, "um, I don't think we have any donuts, but I can get you some water or some cooked rahi meat" replied Kahlnor. "Thaaaaat....would......doooooooo" said Guardian as Kahlnor brought him a rusty old metal platter with food and drink. Just then the door exploded and in came the creature Nuva had killed earlier. "BUT THAT THING IS DEAD" screamed Nuva "not anymore, but it's about to be again" stated Kahlnor. Chapter 3 The creature loomed over them and as it got closer, the closer it was to pouncing. As it approached, Guardian leaped from the bed, grabbed a sword from the corner of the room, then he charged the creature. Guardian swung the sword, which chopped off it's arm. He swung it again, he cut off it's other arm. He swung a third time and chopped off the legs, then he cut the pieces up and threw them all over "RRRAAAAGH" he snarled as he killed it, then, with a final primal scream, he kicked some pieces and walked away. "Were you faking being sick" asked Kahlnor. "No" Guardian said as he lied down again. Chapter 4 Another one approached their base, it may look the same as the two earlier ones,but it's not. These things come in swarms of MILLIONS (which our characters don't know yet) and the one creeping up on the base currently, was an elite, new blade, new shield, more power, and a lot of anger. It planted a small device next to the base, then pressed a button and screeched, alerting the warriors inside. Inside the base they were just relaxing after killing off the last creature when they heard a screech and everything around them exploded. The beast had done it's job, but what about Kahlnor, Nuva, and Guardian? Chapter 5 A blade shot up through the rubble, the blade of Guardian. As Guardian emerged he was revealed to be badly injured. He began to dig his companions out of the remains. He discovered Nuva was also injured but alive. As he dug some more, he found Kahlnor, who seemed dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Nuva as Kahlnor lay there, motionless. Guardian started to climb the small mountain near the ruins of their old camp. "What are you doing" asked Nuva when he noticed what Guardian was occupying himself with. "I see something, at the top" stated Guardian, and as soon as that was said, Nuva noticed a hive-like structure at the top of the mountain. "You're right" stated Nuva as he began to join Guardian, Kahlnor in his arms. Chapter 6 When they reached the top, Guardian and Nuva discovered what they had been seeing from the bottom of the mountain, a huge hive swarming with insect like creatures, all the type that had been attacking them. Their jaws dropped as they beheld this magnificiently horrifying sight, and then, they were noticed. The monsters attacked, avoiding Nuva and Guardian's wildly swinging blades. One swooped in and was immediately sliced in half, the other creatures retreated. "That was too close" stated Nuva as the creatures flew away "I agree" replied Guardian "but we must prepare for the next attack" Chapter 7 Guardian and Nuva had decided to finish the bugs off but before they set off they heard a groan. "Kahlnor" said Nuva, surprised. They raced to the place where Kahlnor lay and discovered him sitting up, rubbing his head. "What happened" asked Kahlnor "we thought you were dead" stated Nuva "we're going to destroy that hive like structure" finished Nuva, pointing to the home of the insects. "What are we waiting for" questioned Kahlnor "nothing" smiled Nuva. The four set off for the hive, fighting insectoid warrioirs as they went. Once they reached the hive they found millions of bugs swarming towards...THEM. Suddenly, a voice yelled "STOP IT...these are guests". A being appeared from the shadows which the travelers could not see far into. At this time suddenly, Guardian regained his memory and yelled at the warrior "stop these mindgames at once, BROTHER"! "Brother!?" questioned Kahlnor and Nuva in unison. "Hello Arconax" said the being, "it seems you didn't stay dead like I told you, you never were a competent member of the team" "let us go brother" said Guardian "we mean you no harm". "Awwww no revenge, you never were any fun, also, that's to bad since I mean YOU harm...ATTACK" shouted the being. All at once the insects attacked, and the unexpected happened, Guardian went nova, resulting in his body releasing a neuclear explosion that killed everything in the hive except for his companions who had seen him beggining to go nova and had snuck out, using the distraction of the bugs to escape from Karzhanni's realm since the bugs had been the only guards. Kahlnor had yelled "GUARDIAAAAAN, NOOOO" when he saw the hive explode. So, they escaped but had to pay a horrible price, the loss of a friend, but Guardian would return, as an undead, revived by Nuva after Nuva became evil but Guardian was finally killed by the Patriots in the final battle against undead in the battle where all undead were either cured or destroyed. THE END Category:Stories